


Piercings

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Female Trepan - Freeform, Kidnapping, Prostitution, Rule 63, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambulon was always a better judge of character then Trepan was.</p>
<p>And it will cost her dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> An au I have with Bammshee on tumblr!

“Don’t trust a man that has pierced nipples, Trepan.”

Trepan snorted, laughing hard at what ambulon said. “What?”

Ambulon scowled, adjusting his shirt. “You’re seeing that guy that hired us last time. Right? his nipples were pierced. Don’t trust him.”

Trepan put on her make up, frowning when she saw the roots of her red hair were showing through her bleach job. “I liked them.” she said softly, licking her lips, “I liked him. He gave me his number.”

“Yeah, to a hooker.”

“He remembered my name.”

“He treated us like dirt.”

“We kinda are though?” Trepan responded, laughing afterwards. “The good looking guys are never mean. Its always the ugly ones.”

“Trepan, if you want a good guy to get you out of this place, go for an average one. Ugly ones are bitter, pretty ones are stuck up. Average guys are always nicer.” Ambulon said, “Guys like that guy see you as less then human.”

“Mhm. Sure. Well, I have a job to do. And he wants me. Sooooo~” She winked at her friend and headed off on her large heals, trotting out the door and to her corner. 

Overlord was already there in his nice car (trepan didn’t know the make, that wasn’t her thing), black hair slicked back loosely, large lips pulled in a grin.

“There you are. Trepan right?” He unlocked his doors, “Get in. We’re going to my place.”

Trepan smiled, opening the door and getting in. Quickly she put her hand on Overlord’s thigh, putting on a sweet smile. She wanted to impress him. She was going to get into this. peppy. not slutty. Fun. More herself.

She would not mind having a nicer looking recurring customer. One that actually knew how to fuck a girl. So she would put her all into this, make her job more fun.

“How much again?” Overlord asked, reaching over to pull trepan against him. 

Her heart fluttered. “One hour with pretty much everything, means seventy dollars.” Trepan said, leaning against him and smiling.

She definitely would not mind if he was a repeat.

“Only that? Huh.” Overlord pulled into the driveway of a decent house. Not big, but nice. Probably two rooms. He got out, waiting for Trepan to step out before locking his car.

Trepan adjusted her purse, walking inside. It was very nice. The nicest she had been to.

Overlord moved to his couch, patting his lap. Trepan smiled, putting a bounce in her step as she straddled his hips, letting down her blond hair.

“Now what will you do? i didn’t get the whole list last time.” Overlord asked, tilting his head back as Trepan kissed at his neck.

“Hmm. I kiss my fave customers. Rubbers are always a must for anal, vaginal, and oral. If you wanna get a little kinky, you will have to up the price a bit.” She ran her long nails over his large lips, looking at him a moment. He nodded, and she leaned in, kissing him deep.

When she pulled away he smirked. “I am a fave? How flattering.” a big hand rested on her hip, and she smiled.

“Oh, my very favorite. I don’t let anybody kiss me.” She leaned in for another kiss, and he returned it, hand pulling her closer.

Trepan pulled away, arching her back as she pulled her top up and over her her head. She smiled, like she was excited, as she undid the clasp at the front of her braw, freeing her perky little breasts.

“I showed you mine, now show me yours.” she winked, and Overlord smirked.

He undid his shirt, showing of his very well toned chest and abdomen. Trepan quickly ran her hands over the tan skin, chewing her lip as she looked at the before mentioned pierced nipples. She definitely was excited, her pussy throbbed with the thought of him fucking her. She pressed her hips against his, and she could tell her panties were already getting sticky.

It was always a rare treat when she actually got aroused on the job.

The hand on her hip moved to cup her ass, pushing up her short skirt. Overlord leaned in, lips wrapping around one of her breasts and sucking softly. he hummed against her, fingers rubbing her pussy through her panties.

“You’re wet. Really wet.” Overlord pressed his forehead to Trepan’s chest, his long lashes tickling her skin as his large fingers slid under the fabric and rubbed her clit. “Thats cute.”

Trepan’s heart fluttered again, hands trailing down Overlord's chest to his belt. she undid it with the skill of a whore, and his fly was down even quicker. Carefully she slid her fingers inside his silk boxers, chewing her lip.

“Wanna see a trick?” Trepan asked, reaching for her purse. When overlord nodded, she pulled his prick out, gently stroking it as she fished around inside the gucci knock off. She pulled out a condom packet, leaving Overlord alone for a moment to open it, and place it in her mouth.

Trepan smiled and slid down, holding Overlord's member still as she pressed her lips to it, and, slowly slid down, rolling the condom on. She heard Overlord inhale sharply, cock twitching in her mouth as his hand rested on her shoulder.

She pulled up, wiping the corner of her mouth. She got up slowly, turning around and sliding off her skirt, then her panties. She shed her bra last, tossing it behind her playfully.

“Mmmm. I can’t wait a moment longer.” Trepan purred softly, sitting back in Overlord’s lap, back to his chest. She pressed her thighs together, reaching down and rubbing the head of his cock, which poked from between her thighs.

“I can’t either.” Overlord helped her move, holding his prick still as she slowly slid down. he sighed in her ear, large hands gripping her slim waist tightly. 

Once his very impressive erection was snuggly inside her pussy, Trepan kicked off her heals, setting her feet on Overlord’s thighs to give herself leverage. She rocked her hips, her aroused state making the slide feel utterly delightful. She might even cum for once.

“Tight for a whore.” Overlord hissed quietly, his hands moving to cup her thighs, “All your clients must be twigs, eh?” Trepan nodded, and Overlord moved his hands under her knees, leaning back and rocking his hips upwards. “Let me give you a good run then.”

Trepan’s pussy throbbed as he lifted her. He was strong. 

She liked that. 

Trepan reached down and spreading her pussy. “Mhm, lets see how good you are.” she cooed playfully, gasping as he bucked up again.

Overlord quickly, and wonderfully, showed off his strength, setting up a hard, fast pace in what was a fairly awkward position. It made her ache, but not in pain. She rubbed her clit, chewing her lips and making soft little sounds.

“Ahah. You can hurt yourself with those fake nails. let me.” Overlord stopped his assault, setting on of her legs down and sliding his hand over her belly, downwards. Trepan moved her hand, and Overlord took her clit between his fingers and rolled it.

Trepan gasped, then sobbed as Overlord resumed his thrusts. Her first visit with him had been good. Some weird little party for his friend. This was beyond good.

Trepan reached back and grasped the back of his head, her fingers tugging on his wavy black hair. Her lip trembled, not at all used to a man know what he was doing.

Like... Really know what he was doing.

“Oh you’re getting tighter. You like this. Best you had I bet.” Overlord let out a breathy laugh, making Trepan shiver as his breath tickled her neck. He kissed along her neck, angling his hips, and rubbing her clit harder.

She was gonna cum. Actually cum. She smiled at the thought, her belly coiling tighter and tighter with each buck of Overlord’s hips, and pinch of her clit. Her back arched, fingers tugging on Overlord’s hair even harder as she came with a low moan, squirting a little over the cock stick thrusting inside of her.

Overlord’s thrusting grew choppy, and soon, he let out a soft little grunt, giving Trepan’s clit a few more soft pats before lifting her off, and onto the sofa next to him. He sighed blissfully. “How much time do we have left?”

“Well, about... 40 minutes I believe..” Trepan said, pulling off Overlord’s condom and reaching for her purse.

“Hmmm. Wait. How about a drink first. Some wine maybe.” Overlord sat up and looked at Trepan, brow raised, “Well?”

Trepan nodded. “Wine? How could I say no!” she clapped her hands and watched him get up, adjust his pants, and head for what she assumed was the kitchen. She allowed herself to think... Daydream really. She remembered what Ambulon said. About getting out of being a whore. She had not actually thought of that. Tarn was nice to her. So it wasn’t as bad as it could be.

But she really would not mind if Overlord did whisk her away from that life.

“Here you are.” Overlord was back, setting the wine glass before her. Trepan quickly snatched it up and drank it, swallowing the whole thing down in a few gulps. She turned back to him, tugging on his pant's leg. 

“Lets make the most of your seventy dollars.” she leaned in, kissing his cheek. Overlord pulled her closer, cupping her ass. 

Trepan soon felt... Tired. So tired. She leaned heavily on him, resting her head on his chest. Her eyes were heavy. And she felt so odd. Detached and far away.

“You tired? Maybe you should sleep instead.” Overlord sounded very distant. Distant, yet smug, and Trepan only nodded. That sounded nice...

Very nice.

She woke up feeling ill. So very ill. Trepan jerked, stomach lurching. She moved her arms, but found they were restrained above her head

“Shhh. Shhhhh. Don’t be scared.”

“I feel... I feel sick.. Urgh...” Trepan was ready to vomit, flinching as a big hand rested on her belly and rubbed.

She was... naked. Tied to a bed? She rolled over a little, coughing. She didn’t need to guess. She’d been drugged before. “I...”

“I was thinking.” Overlord said smoothly, “That its a waste, to let a girl as pretty as you, go back there. Let alone be a whore.” Overlord pat her belly a few times, slowly moving to lay down next to her. “So I will keep you here. And I will make you something more then what you are.”

He wiped her hair form her sweaty face before curling up next to her, arms wrapping around her middle. He nuzzled the side of her breast. “Hmmm. I’ll take care of you. So you recover. And we can start having fun once you’re all better.”

Trepan sobbed, clenching her hands into fists and weakly tugging.

Ambulon had been right.

He was always smarter then her.


End file.
